


Monsters.

by Jack_H



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Angst, Dark, Fear, Fights, Gen, Nightmares, POV First Person, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H
Summary: "Нет монстров под кроватью. И в голове их тоже нет".Ложь. Отчасти, но ложь.





	Monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под влиянием сериала "Containment" и песни "Faka Faka Yeah" за авторством группы Wildways.
> 
> Работа была написана в 2016 году.

"Нет монстров под кроватью. И в голове их тоже нет".

Ложь. Отчасти, но ложь.

Монстры в наших головах. Они там живут. И над некоторыми они берут власть. Берут вверх.

Чёрная, дьявольски чёрная комната. Темнота, нагоняющая душевный страх. Глубинный, закопанный в раннем детстве очень далеко, пробивался наружу. Темнота наступала.

Неожиданно откуда-то начали пробиваться очертания. Это было просторное помещение. Слева от меня были какие-то металлические сиденья, совсем как на вокзале. Двусторонние. Все в чёрной жидкости. На стенах вокруг меня были непонятные надписи. Жёлтый, зелёный, красный, синий балончики. Прямо по кафелю, по чёрной жидкости, которая была везде в этой чёртовой комнате, были написаны какие-то каракули, напоминающие граффити. Сверху, с потолка, свисали какие-то шнуры, провода, и нечто, похожее на человеческие волосы. Все стены, которые некогда были белыми, были все в той же черной жидкости. Я оглянулся, и мой страх лишь увеличился. Похолодело внизу живота. По спине пробежала капля холодного пота.

— "Это кровь. Вся эта чёрная чушь — это кровь. Как в сериалах. Чёрная кровь".

Вокруг меня стояли монстры. Когда-то бывшие людьми. Сейчас они ими уже не являлись, уже давно ими не являлись. Обезображеные лица, всклокоченные волосы, впалые глазницы. Лица, застывшие в предсмертной агонии. Озлобленные. И без глаз. Из глубоко впавших глазниц вытекала чёрная кровь. Рты, застывшие в последнем крике, полном ужаса, также истекали этой чёрной кровью.

Я окинул взглядом свой костюм. На мне чёрные кожаные брюки и такая же куртка. За спиной широкий колчан, полный стрел, и рукоять короткого обоюдоострого клинка.

— "Выжить. Надо просто выжить", — подумал я, расправляя капюшон поудобнее и ставя ноги шире.

По какому-то неслышимому сигналу ряд монстров, окружающий меня, ринулся вперёд. Я же, вдохнув поглубже, рванул с места, вглубь толпы. Прыжок - и я влетел ногами вперёд, разбивая чей-то гнилой череп. Резкое движение правым локтем вверх - и чья то голова последовала туда же, клацнув зубами. Загребающее движение левой рукой — и мой локоть обвил чью то толстую шею. Вроде бы раньше оно было женщиной. Взяв её в залом, я сильно сжал руки, поднимая их кверху. Обычно громкий, но здесь едва различимый щелчок — и тело обмякло, теряя признаки жизни. Отбросив её в сторону, я пригнулся, пропуская руки монстра над собой. Резкое выпрямление — и очередная тварь отлетела к своим собратьям, сбивая их с ног.

Без понятия, откуда я это знал — но я знал, что надо делать. Двойное нажатие пальцами на металлические браслеты, находящиеся на моих запястьях — и ладонь моментально облегает стальная перчатка цвета чистого серебра. Но здесь этот цвет был тусклый, слабо различимый в мертвецки-бледном освещении этого помещения. Я напряг ладони в перчатках — и из пальцев вынырнули когти. Длинные, прочные когти.

— "Мда. Совсем, как у Т`Чаллы", — промелькнула мысль, но я отогнал её в пекло.

Монстры вокруг меня. Реальны. Различимы. Осязаемы. И они продолжали нагнетать страх. Сделав резкое движение, как гребцы в воде, я вскрывал гнилые черепа этих существ, выливая чёрную кровь на пол, которой и так здесь было черезмерно много. Мои ноги в военных полуботинках увязали во всем этом дерьме, я поскальзывался, но не падал, умудряясь сохранять равновесие. Сжать руку в кулак. Быстрый двойной удар костяшками в переносицу, разбивая лицо. Еще один труп. Не знаю, какой по счёту, они все равно никак не кончались. Кто-то обхватил меня сзади за шею, касаясь своими чертовски холодными пальцами моего лица. Удар локтем — мертвец отлетел. Я, додумавшись наконец, выхватил клинок, берясь за рукоятку двумя руками. Быстрое движение вверх и влево — очередная разрубленная тварь. Кто-то напрыгнул на меня справа — я не успел среагировать. Меч вылетел из рук, которые и так тряслись от страха. Я быстро отступил, ударяя ребром ладони монстру в шею. Но толпа уже поглотила меня. Я падаю на спину, увлекая тварей за собой.

Я падаю в темноту. В пугающую до чертиков темноту. Вокруг меня ничего нет. Пустота. Тёмная пустота. Мысли ускользают, оставляя место лишь одной.

— "Прости, Лорд. Прости".

***

Крик, вырвавшийся из груди, чуть было не пробудил лежащую рядом со мной прекрасную рыжеволосую девушку. Я медленно восстанавливал дыхание и пульс.

— "Это был сон. Просто сон". 

Я медленно успокоился, вытерев с лица холодный пот.

— Все хорошо, детка, — прошептал я тебе, нежно целуя в лобик, когда ты, вздохнув, перевернулась на бок ко мне лицом, — Все хорошо.


End file.
